


Ride around town (with our rifles on the front seat)

by daggerlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Riding, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerlarry/pseuds/daggerlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a uni student and Louis works at a car wash who got nipple piercings he wants to show his favourite curly haired customer. They basically have car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride around town (with our rifles on the front seat)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at smut, but I hope you enjoy it anyway !
> 
> title from "fun" by Troye Sivan

It happened on a typical Saturday when the sun's out and blazing hot but there's a little gush of wind and slight drizzle of rain every now and then nonetheless. It's London, after all. Louis' got the radio cranked up in the car wash, hips moving to the beat of uptown funk as he wipes down a car before waving the unimpressed man to where Niall was in the next station to pay. He's got his white tank top on, a little damp and plastered to his body, revealing his pierced nipples that he had just gotten a few days ago, quite proud of it in fact. He chose to wear a white top on this particular day for his favourite curly haired customer who would "visit" him by the car wash every Saturday. Louis and his hand had got it all planned out the night before. 

He is currently perched on a bench, sipping his pink lemonade, nose buried in some gossip magazine as he waited for his break to end. His shirt's mostly dried off by the sun, but he reminds himself to get a little wet later to show off his new nipple piercings- just for this particular green eyed boy of his. Might as well take off his whole fucking shirt. 

It's a slow day, Zayn and Liam are slacking in the corner, probably making out or fucking. Louis chuckles at them and shakes his head. It's a good thing there aren't many customers, only about five since this morning, so Louis can probably spend a little more time with his boy toy today. Maybe even go for another round if he's lucky. 

The end of his break draws closer when the all too familiar red Ferrari drives up to Louis' station in its perfect condition, sleek and shiny and definitely did not need any polishing whatsoever. 

Louis smirks to himself, tossing his magazine to the side and dropping his empty lemonade glass on the table before sauntering over to the car, hips swaying obscenely to the music- currently a Beyoncé song played on the radio. 

In the car, Harry's eyes widens at his favourite worker, dick already twitching in his pants and he'd actually fingered himself open before coming here, too excited to see Louis and he just needed a release. It's hard (literally) to go through the week in uni trying not to focus on the thin pink lips and round bum waiting for him at the end of the week. He even had quite a few wanks in the campus' toilets and in the comforts of his dorm room to the thought of Louis' lips stretched around his cock and Louis rocking into him and Louis snogging him senseless, and just. Louis. 

Harry squeezes his thighs together, trying to keep the blood from rushing too embarrassingly quick to his cock like a hormonal teenager. Louis taps at the window; bottom lip between his teeth, messy hair swept to the side, sweat glistening on his face, nipple piercings very much visible beneath his white tank top- nipple piercings, fuck. It's like Louis gets hotter every week and Harry doesn't know what to do with himself. And suddenly Harry feels so light headed he might just come from the sight of Louis' nipple piercings.

He rolls the window down, letting the loud music from the radio pour in along with Louis' head poking in. 

"Hi," he smiles, all sweet and sexy and fuck, Harry wants him forever. 

"Hi." 

Then the next thing Louis does surprises Harry he nearly falls into the passenger seat. Louis' hands cup Harry's jaw, thumbs resting on his cheeks as he presses his thin lips hard on his full ones. It takes a moment before Harry could react and he closes his eyes, hands moving to Louis' hair, lips kissing Louis just as eagerly. 

The soft tune of a piano playing in Harry's car contrasts to the heavy club music in the car wash because Harry's just posh as fuck, and Harry wonders if they want to make love passionately to the soft piano in the car or fuck like the world is ending to the pounding music. His thoughts are interrupted with a gasp when Louis sucks his bottom lip, earning a low moan from the older man when he tugs at his hair. One of Louis' hands slides down his chest, purposely avoiding his nipples.

"Lou," Harry groans, his head is swimming with louislouislouis and he's not sure if he's going to pass out from how hard his prick is at the moment. He's very sensitive today. In actual fact, his hormones are uncontrollable on Saturdays- god knows why. 

Louis pulls back suddenly making Harry whine at the loss of contact. "Missed you, babe. Bet you're so eager to get rid of that suffocating tight jeans, hm?" Louis smirks, kissing Harry's lips once, twice, five times. 

"Sorry love, you've waited for a week, I think you can wait longer. This bad boy needs a wax." Louis taps the steering wheel and pecks Harry's lips once more before pulling his head back from the window and Harry nearly chokes on his breath.

The sun is fully out now, hitting on Louis' face, perfectly contouring his cheekbones and jawline and dammit he's so beautiful Harry's not sure why he isn't a model instead of working at a cheap car wash. 

"Fucking tease," Harry mumbles instead and rolls his window back up, eyes diverting from Louis' gaze but it's difficult when Louis got his damn nipple piercings and his stupid sexy smirk. 

Fortunately the soft piano is still playing instead of the loud music outside and Harry giggles to himself when he sees Louis moving his hips along to the music outside as he grabs a water hose. 

By the time his car is cleaned thoroughly and polished till he can see his reflexion on every surface, Harry's already palming himself through his jeans. It wasn't necessary to spray himself with that hose, soaking himself from head to toe and practically taking a damn shower while giving Harry's car a wax, but it's Louis and he does these things. 

Louis walks over and taps on the window again, face dripping wet and his hair is pushed back. Harry struggles to roll the window down with one hand palming his straining bulge while looking at Louis pleadingly. When Louis' gaze lands on Harry's bulge, he forgot what he was about to say and immediately yanks the door open, crawling onto Harry to straddle him and knocks his hand away before kissing him hard.

"Can't wait for just a little more, can you, love?" Louis growls into the kiss, hips grinding down onto Harry's erection and a loud groan breaks out of Harry's throat. The air in the car gets thicker and the window is foggy from their heavy breathing. Louis' lips moves to Harry's neck, sucking and biting a bruise big enough for everyone to see. Head thrown back, eyes hooded, teeth drawing blood from his bottom lip from biting too hard, Harry thinks he might explode. His cock is hard and painful in his jeans and he needs more friction than just Louis' clothed dick rubbing against his.

"Louis, please." 

Louis chuckles lightly at his vulnerability within seconds and he licks the bruise forming on Harry's neck before moving his head back up to Harry's ear, "would you like me to fuck you slowly in your car or ravish you in the toilets till the people on the next street can hear you scream my name?" 

Harry whimpers, "is- is there an option for both?" 

"You greedy boy," Louis bites gently on Harry's earlobe, "I'll fuck you in your car today and we'll leave the toilets for next week, okay baby? Probably booked by Liam and Zayn right now."

Louis shuts the door then, blocking out the pounding music from outside and lets the soft piano fill the car. Romantic fuck is first on the list then. But it's not so romantic when Louis throws his clothes over the back of the car and rips open Harry's button up. He nearly yells at him for ruining his new shirt but he's too busy being horny and drooling over the older boy to care. Once Harry's body is exposed, Louis leans down to trace his moth tattoo with his tongue. Instead of moaning at Louis' hot tongue on his body, Harry fucking giggles.

"That tickles, actually." Dimples full out. 

Louis raises an eyebrow, unable to hide his grin and affection for the curly haired boy. Harry can feel his nipple piercing on his skin as Louis slides down to his bulge. It's even painful to look at it, so he unbuttons his jeans and in one swift motion, Louis' got both Harry's jeans and his boxers down, making Harry hiss at the cold air contacting his dick as it springs up and slap his stomach.

"Jesus, Louis. Might want to give me a warn-" but a loud moan fills the car when Louis wraps his lips around Harry's tip, suckling gently. 

Harry shuts his eyes and throws his head back, bucking into Louis' lips but Louis is being a bitch so he pulls back a little, pushing Harry's hips down. He waits one, two, three seconds and another of Harry's whimper before he takes as much of Harry as he can in his mouth, tongue resting on the underside of his shaft. Not moving. 

"Fuck, Lou."  
Louis hollows his cheeks a little.  
"Lou, Louis please, I-"

It's that that Louis starts to bob his head, his tongue smoothing around Harry's dick and he's got his hand stroking at what he can't take. Harry's hands move to Louis' hair, moving his head up and down as Louis lets him take control. The sound of Louis sucking his dick nearly makes him come but he tries to hold it in, doesn't want this to end yet.

A loud honk from behind startles them both, but Louis tries to keep his lips around Harry. An old jeep stops behind them and Harry's too focused on his dick in Louis' mouth to care much, so he fumbles with the ignition and drives away slowly. As difficult as it is, he manages not to crash into a delivery truck and parks sloppily next to it. 

Louis' still half naked on his knees in front of Harry, swirling his tongue around him and hollowing his cheeks to make Harry whimper and his stomach clenching, almost over the edge. 

"Y-yeah, so good with your mouth, lou." Harry manages, looking down at Louis and that's a mistake because Louis looks right back up at him with hooded blue eyes and his hair dampened with sweat and water sticking to his forehead. 

Louis hums low in his throat and the vibration is what makes Harry come in Louis' mouth, spilling at the edge of his lips.

"F-fuck, oh god." Harry's head throws back on the headrest as his hands tightens on Louis' hair.

Louis continues to bob his head up and down faster, easing Harry through his orgasm and stopping to swallow Harry's come before pulling back with a loud pop. Harry's panting heavily, legs shaking even though he's seated.

Louis licks the rest of Harry's come off his lips and leans back down to plant a soft kiss on Harry's tip once more before crawling up his sweaty body.

"Does that tickle?" He whispers against Harry's parted lips before kissing his bottom lip. 

Harry smiles weakly at him, still slightly dazed from his orgasm.

The cold metal of Louis' nipple piercings touches Harry's chest as they kiss for a few minutes with Louis straddling the younger boy. 

"Your piercings are hot." Harry mumbles into Louis' lips.

"Figured you'd like them." 

"You should get your dick pierced." Oh. 

Louis pulls back, "should I?" 

Harry nods, "you'd look so hot. With your pierced dick in my arse." 

And that's it. Louis grabs Harry's face with one hand and kisses him hard, his other hand fumbling with his jean shorts and boxers, pulling them down and kicking them off of him all the while with his tongue tasting every inch of Harry's mouth.

They're fully naked then, and Harry's starting to get hard again when Louis grinds down on him. And he's naked now, skin on skin. 

The seat reclines, Harry lying down beneath Louis as he lets him take control as he always does. Louis sits up, grabbing a condom from Harry's "secret" compartment under the drivers seat. Who even puts them there? Louis rolls the condom onto his length before popping open the lube that Harry also hid under his seat, pouring a fair amount on his hand and stroking his length quickly. He leans back down, nearly dried hair hanging down as he pecks Harry's swollen lips. "Prepped yourself, babe?" 

He nods, "always." 

"Good." 

Despite fucking around for a month now, Harry still needs to adjust to Louis. He's big, but not as big as Harry, not that he's vain. It's just what he's been told. The tip of Louis' cock brushes against Harry's hole before he has a hand guiding himself inch by inch into it, not wanting to hurt the younger boy one bit. When Harry's face scrunches up, Louis stops immediately, peppering his face with light kisses. It's not about the sex, Louis genuinely cares about this boy, more than he ever did with other boys he'd fooled around with. He concludes that Harry's different and he's sweet and beautiful and kind and makes Louis feel emotions he's never felt before. 

There are violins playing now, it's a whole orchestra and sometimes Louis teases Harry's choice of music but he secretly loves the fact that the innocent boy who listens to instrumental music laying beneath him isn't as innocent as he appears to be. 

"Okay?" Louis asks, fingers brushing away Harry's curls off his forehead. He nods, giving a small smile but his eyes darken. 

"Ruin me." 

Louis' hips pushes forward until he's buried deep inside Harry, balls pressed against his arse. 

"As you wish." 

He pulls back all the way until his tip remains inside Harry before rocking back inside him.

"Ah, lou." Harry groans, his hands flying to Louis' back and his legs wrap around his waist. It's an uncomfortable position, with Louis' legs bent awkwardly so he could be on top of Harry. But he could care less about the ache in his leg muscles as he continues to rock his hips, balls slapping against Harry's arse and the sound of skin against skin fills the car along with Harry's loud moans of pleasure and Louis' grunts. 

"Lou- Louis, faster, p-please, so good." Harry begs. His fingernails digs into Louis' back. 

Louis adds a hint more power to his thrusts and Harry groans loud enough that Louis thinks that when people drive by they would definitely know what they're doing. 

Louis' dick rubs against Harry's prostate with an upward grind of his hips that makes Harry moan brokenly and tighten his grip on Louis, his own cock lying hard and painful on his stomach with beads of pre-come dripping from the tip. Louis picks up the pace, sending his thrusts faster and harder into him. Harry jolts forward with each movement and whines at the friction on his dick. 

"You want it harder, babe?" Louis asks. Harry manages to nod his head, then Louis starts to slam his hips into him. He pistons in and out, shaking the car.

"God, you're perfect, Harry. So good for me," Louis moans. Each snap of his hips makes Harry whimper louder. But then, right as Harry can feel his orgasm begin to build, Louis pulls out. Harry whimpers, his eyebrows scrunched up and his vision blurry, "Lou, wha-" 

"Want you to ride me now. Can you do that, babe?" Harry nods without a second thought and frantically scrambles to switch positions. Louis lies down and places his hands on Harry's hips, watching as he grips his cock and directs it into Harry's entrance. Harry sinks down easily, his mouth hanging open as he balances himself on Louis' chest. He has to bend down slightly so his head doesn't hit the roof of the car. 

Louis rubs circles on Harry's hips, cooing at how good he is for him. Harry raises himself up a few inches and slams back down, settling into a rhythm built on short, hard grinds. He's being selfish with his movements, desperate just to get himself off, because he's so, so close. Louis doesn't mind, though, he stares at the spot where they're joined with dark eyes, biting his lip and moving his hands from Harry's hips to his thighs and to his arse, feeling the tight muscles there.

He sits up suddenly and kisses Harry, tangling their tongues together messily and Harry breaks their kiss to rest his forehead on Louis', staring into his dark eyes while he picks up the pace feverishly.

It only takes a few more grinds and then Harry feels it, feels his stomach coiling abruptly as he comes for the second time. He stiffens and wraps his arms around Louis, burying his head in his neck as he spills in between their chests. Louis kisses his neck and whispers about how Harry's always so good at this, but keeps his hips moving up and down slowly until he finally stills and empties himself into the condom.

They stay locked together for a while, just breathing heavily and the car windows are too fogged up to see anything right now. They're both sticky and sweaty, but it's worth it. It always is. Harry's the first to look up and give Louis a shaky grin, which Louis returns easily. Harry leans down and kisses him sweetly, too sweet considering what they've just done, but it's lovely and Louis doesn't want this to stop. They both don't.


End file.
